


Lottie: Hermione Granger's House Elf

by justhush (fragilehuge)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilehuge/pseuds/justhush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Lottie is trying to tell you is that Mrs. Granger-Weasley asked again, “Don't you want to be free?” She asked it so forcefully and she looked desperate and this was scaring Lottie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lottie: Hermione Granger's House Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2011.
> 
> Original author's notes: Written for hogwartshallows for the prompt, "Write a panegyric from a perspective of a House Elf dedicated to his or her master’s or friend’s goodness and heroism."

Hermione Granger-Weasley is the most bravest, caring Master any house elf could ever ask for. Though she did not pick Lottie for herself, I am honored to work for her with all my heart and proves to her that she needs me. Mrs. Granger-Weasley was the top witch in her year at Hogwarts, and she and Mr. Weasley helped the great Harry Potter defeat You-Know-Who, so everyone knows that it is a great honor to work for them. If the great Harry Potter approves then certainly Lottie can never complain. But what I love most about Mrs. Granger-Weasley is that she is constantly trying to improve me. Because she is so smart and she has the very highest standards of me. Sometimes she knits socks and hats and leaves them around the house, tempting freedom to see if I will betray her. But Lottie is not a deserter. She knows her duties. When she was gifted to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley she knew very well what her obligations would be! 

This is how Lottie knows that she is doing right to be ignoring them:

Once Mrs. Granger-Weasley asked Lottie why she wouldn't take the hats, and Lottie thought it was a trick question until Mrs. Granger-Weasley said, “Lottie, do you _like_ working for us? Don't you want to be free?” She was saying it like she thought I wouldn't like working for her, and I thought this was a trick question too. But Mrs. Granger-Weasley was staring at me and Hermione Granger is a Gryffindor and so honest that Lottie could not bear to lie. So I was saying, “Yes, Mrs. Granger-Weasley, of course I love working for you. You helped defeat _You-Know-Who_!” I could not tell her what she expected to hear and Lottie knows this was bad but Mrs. Granger-Weasley did not punish Lottie. Mrs. Granger-Weasley has never punished Lottie even when she is doing wrong. Mr. Weasley explains everything very carefully for Lottie when Lottie asks, though, so Lottie can be doing better.

Oh, no, Lottie is losing the point of this story! What Lottie is trying to tell you is that Mrs. Granger-Weasley asked again, “Don't you want to be free?” She asked it so forcefully and she looked desperate and this was scaring Lottie. But this time Mrs. Granger-Weasley looked very sad, too, so Lottie thought hard about the question. Finally, I was saying, “What does freedom mean if Lottie has nothing to be free for? What could Lottie want that fulfills her more than this? This is my duty, Mrs. Granger-Weasley, and if you is finding something better than helping those who need helping then Lottie is doing it right away.”

Even though I was sure I was speaking out of turn, Mrs. Granger-Weasley only purses her lips and was very quiet. Lottie thought she was mad, but then she left and she stopped leaving hats and socks around, and Lottie knew she had proven her loyalty to Mrs. Granger-Weasley after all. That is how Lottie is knowing that Mrs. Granger-Weasley is the most kind and best Master of all. Lottie is not knowing any Masters who truly trust in their house elves like Mrs. Granger-Weasley.


End file.
